Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: After her sister has fallen, Tenionia sings a soft lullaby out of bitterness, tenderness and distant hope. "Zireria, you're loved so much, more then you know. Forgive me for being so blind..." Dedicated to Blood Thirsty Angle. :) Now a two songfic with Zireria's POV
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, I was listening to this song by PonyPhonic on youtube and I was looking over the lyrics and my only reaction was: OMG! THAT IS EXACTLY IS THE RELATION OF TENIONIA AND ZIRERIA :D So that's what gave birth to this. I twisted the lyrics a little but not that much, if you want the real lyrics here's the link:

watch?v=g_pBzW5qO34

Other then that, I don't own the song, just Zireria and Tenionia. Reviews are happily accepted! Happy Reading!

* * *

Lady Tenionia stood on the balcony of her room in the palace. She stared up at the moon and star embedded sky, thinking of her sister, Zireria. Her sister had stood her ground and refused to call off the attack on the Pharaoh's kingdom. In fear of the balance being torn apart, the White magician did the unthinkable and locked her sister in the forever darkness of the abyss, saving both of the kingdoms from complete devastation. The kingdom of Teaorna had finally become a part of Egypt, but Tenionia's heart was heavy. Her sister and her had gotten along so well as children. They were close before she was claimed by the light and her by the dark. It seemed like the order was so unkind in that way. A tear fell from the girl's eye as she started to sing with a mixture of bitterness, tenderness and distant hope.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind.

How can I have sent you away?

The blame was my own; The punishment yours.

The harmony's silent today.

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep." The wind whistled as if to carry her soft lullaby. It made her hair dance as she looked down on the houses of the people below.

"Once did a girl who shone like the sun, look down on her kingdom and sigh.

She smiled and said, 'Surely, there is no girl so lovely and so well beloved as I.'

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory that long was the shadow she cast.

Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved, and grew only darker as days and nights passed." Her hand fell on her coin as she thought. How could she have been so blind to what was happening? She looked up at the stars and moon again.

"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine." She smiled as she remembered the nickname that she had given her sister. 'Moon princess.'

"Rest now in moonlight's embrace.

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth.

Though cloud, though sky and though space.

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind.

Zireria, you're loved so much, more then you know.

Forgive me for being so blind." More tears started to fall down her face as she sang. What she didn't know was Atem who was standing outside the room was listening to her sorrowful lullaby.

"Soon did that girl took notice that others did not give her sister her due.

And neither had she loved her as she deserved, she watched as her sister's unhappiness grew." Tenionia bowed her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face, her hand was still holding her coin tightly. In her mind the bitter words that Zireria had told her echoed in her memory.

_'You loved the Pharaoh and his kingdom, more then you ever loved me!' _She had shrieked. Another tear escaped and fell on the marble balcony.

'That isn't true, Zireria. I do love you, but you don't see it.' She trembled as she sang the next lines.

"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host.

And that foolish girl did nothing to stop the destruction of the one who had needed her most." She looked up at the sky again as tears streamed freely down her face. She made no move to stop them. She was too overcome by her grief.

"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine.

Rest now in moonlight's embrace.

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth.

Though cloud, though sky and though space.

Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind.

Zireria, you're loved so much, more then you know.

May troubles be far from your mind, and forgive me for being so blind." Tenionia's hand on the balcony tightened. The wind made her hair dance and Atem who was still in the shadows waited for her to continue with baited breath.

"The years now before us, fearful and unknown.

I never imagined I'd face them on my own.

May these thousand winters swiftly pass, I pray.

I love you; I miss you, all these miles away.

May all your dreams be sweet tonight.

Safe upon your bed of moonlight.

And know not of sadness, pain or care.

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there.

Sleep...

Sleep...

Sleep..." Tenionia let out a pained sob and she fell to her knees as more stained sobs ripped from her throat. Atem walked up to her side, knelt and pulled her into an embrace, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Shh Tenionia..." He gently hushed as she shook as sobs sounded from her throat. Atem pulled away and gently wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks away with his thumbs.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and Tenionia swallowed.

"I could have saved her, I was so blind to what Zireria was becoming."

"It was too late for her, Tenionia. You didn't have a choice." She stood.

"I could have stopped it when I was still in Teorina! I could have saved her before."

"But you didn't." Atem snapped back and Tenionia flinched. Atem sighed, touching his temple.

"Tenionia, you made a mistake. You can't change what has happened in the past as much at you want to believe. Zireria was beyond repair, it was too late for her." Tenionia hugged her arms.

"She was so kind to me as a child. I looked up to her and could always rely on her." Atem grasped her shoulders.

"I'll never be able to understand how you feel Tenionia, but know that you're not alone in this fight. The other guardians and I will be there to help you when you are in need. You don't have to face every fight alone." Tenionia smiled though her tears and hugged Atem.

"Thank you, Atem. I am very lucky to have a friend like you." He smiled and hugged her back. When they pulled away, Atem kissed her cheek and left her alone. Tenionia gazed over the city as the darkness of night continued its journey across the sky.

"Zireria, you're loved so much, more then you know.

Forgive me for being so blind..." She whispered as she closed the curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I only own Tenionia and Zireria. The longer author's notes are at the bottom. :) Enjoy!

* * *

As Tenionia was on the other side in the moonlight, her sister Zireria was sitting in the dark abyss and watching as her sister sang to the moon with bitterness, tenderness and distant hope. Zireria scowled and spit, waving her handover the image, making it vanish.

"That is nothing but false pity, sister dear." She started to pace, then the song that Tenionia was singing came to mind. Zireria looked at the mirror and sang her own vision of the song of her sister.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind.

How could you have sent me away?

I sit here and gaze in stillness alone, The darkness and silence pervade.

But here in my prison, my thoughts won't fade, Of power and glory and praise.

Till your blinded eyes can see your own lies.

The stars will recount my last days." Zireria started to pace as the lyrics of her sister's song echoed in her mind. Zireria willed the mirror to show her what was happening. To her surprise, tears were streaming down her sister's cheeks as she stared at the moon. Zireria pushed the thought aside and sang the next lines.

"Once was a girl whose moon shone so bright, the stars were in awe at its glow.

She smiled and said: 'Surely, there is no one who'd dare be asleep though this marvelous show.'

Yet where were they all, her subjects she never caught sight of once shadows did fall.

Their laughter and joy but a hopeless dream, which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all." As Tenionia sang the chorus of her song, Zireria did the same.

"Wait now sun princess, the night will arise.

So keep not my moon in its place.

'Nia, my judgment was not yours to give, and soon now we'll both meet our fates.

Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night, and carry my sorrow in kind.

Sister, your deed hurt much more then you know, the time of my vengeance is nigh."

Tenionia sang the next lines and out of the corner of her eye, Zireria spotted the Pharaoh in the corner listening. She snorted, hate filling her for the little prick.

"The beams of another cast brightly on others, whose love and affection it drew.

And there that moon princess watched, shunned by the world, as hate filled her heart and unhappiness grew.

'Why don't they adore me.' she thought to herself, as the other had no right to boast.

And that selfish girl did nothing to stop the destruction of I who had needed her most." Zireria paused and listened as Tenionia sang her part. She may have been imagining it, but she thought she heard Tenionia's voice tremble with sorrow.

"Wait now sun princess, the night will arise.

So keep not my moon in its place.

Nia, my judgment was not yours to give, and soon now we'll both meet our fates.

Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night and carry my sorrow in kind.

Sister, your deed hurt much more then you know, may guilt plague you for your great crime.

The time of my vengeance is nigh." Zireria growled as Tenionia waited to sing the next lines. She saw Atem wait for her with baited breath. She wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous that Tenionia had a friend like Atem to comfort her. She on the other hand had nothing.

"The years now before us, fearful and unknown, I never imaged I'd face on my own.

May these thousand winters, pass swiftly, I pray.

My pain grows, I can't know, are you still the same?

May all your dreams be sweet tonight.

Safe behind your veil of sunlight, you know not of my sadness, pain nor care.

And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there.

Sleep...

Sleep...

Sleep..." Tenionia let out a choked sob and fell to her knees. Atem moved to comfort her and Zireria turned away, willing the image to disappear. It wasn't fair. Zireria was the oldest and yet Tenionia was given everything she desired. A bolt of black crackled in her hand and with a scream, Zireria smashed the mirror, watching the silvery shards scatter across the black ground. A voice in the darkness chuckled in amusement. The magician looked up to see a young man not much older then her stepping from the shadows.

"You have very much rage in you, Queen Zireria." He stated as he stepped on the shards, crashing them under his feet.

"How do you know me?" She asked with a scowl. The man chuckled.

"I am the master of all darkness, you have sparked my interest when you rose to power." Zireria frowned.

"You are Zorc, Lord and creator of the Shadow Realm." Zorc gave the woman a grin, showing off his teeth.

"Well done, yes, this is merely my human form."

"What do you want from me?" She asked sharply.

"Fiery," He muttered to himself with a wide grin.

"I saw that you are rather powerful and I believe that you would be a great help to me." He stepped closer, crashing more of the glass shards.

"Allow me to give you what you desire and I will make all of your dreams come true."

"My desires?" She asked slowly.

"Someone to take care of you, someone for you to love and someone who loves you in return. As well as vengeance on your sister and the Pharaoh." Zireria thought, bowing her head. Zorc gently lifted her chin.

"You have suffered much, Zireria. Don't you wish to make your sister pay for all the wrong she has done and the pain that she has caused you?" Zireria nodded and Zorc smirked as he intertwined her nimble fingers.

"You are mine, Queen Zireria..." He whispered and Zireria shut her eyes.

"I am, Zorc."

* * *

A/N: Me: Okay, I will try to explain. I was listening to a duet mash up of Lullaby for a princess and Luna's soliloquy, and that's what got this going. Just to let you know, there is symbolism in the lyrics. (Or I think so.) In the chorus, Zireria refers Tenionia as 'sun princess' that's because if Zireria is the darkness, then Tenionia is the light and they were nicknamed Sun and Moon Princess. Another thing, I want bring up was the line 'My moon in its place.' How I thought of it was her moon is figurative. Her 'moon' being her reign over the kingdom. Anyways, those are just my thoughts. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. :) TTFN!


	3. Forgive me sister

Me: I know that says that this story is complete, but I don't care. I had to do this. I don't own the song, I just own the characters mentioned. :D This for you Blood Thirsty Angle! She's not all bad ;) She does feel sorrow and mercy. Happy reading!

* * *

Even though Zireria was bitter and angry, there was a small piece of her that understood why her sister did what she did. That small piece was still a small child that longed to see her little sister again. Yes she was bitter from the cruelty that she endured, but there was still light in her heart. That seemingly small piece still loved her sister and wanted to be saved. As Zireria bitterly paced in the darkness, the small piece began to sing.

"How my deeds pain me as time stretches long.

How could I have hurt them this way?

So rest easy now, my punishment's mine.

The weight of my crimes are my own.

But into that stillness, you brought me your song.

With your voice, my company kept.

For your tired eyes, and sweet lullabies, in exile I pay you my debt..."

Zireria froze. She couldn't deny that she was sorry deep down for causing such pain. The queen couldn't begin to think about how she had treated her little sister. Now she realized that Tenionia HAD been trying to help her, she just was blind to see it.

"Once did a lady who gleamed like the moon, looked down on her kingdom and sigh.

Dejected she cried; 'Surely there is no person who loves me or finds any love in my night.'

So great was her pain, she rose in rebellion against those who cared for her most.

She let the nightmare fall on those she ruled and threatened to grip them in permanent cold." Zireria sighed. She had been forgotten and ignored. That rage of being ignored bloomed into darkness that took over her heart and her mind. She felt that since she was in pain, others should feel the same.

"Lullay dear Nia, goodnight sister mine.

Rest now in starlight's embrace.

May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams, and ease you your passage of days.

May my apologies find you this night, and may my sorrow in kind.

Nia, you loved me much more then I knew, forgive me for being so blind." Zireria growled. Now she understood what Tenionia meant by forgive me for being so blind. She was only a child, too innocent to realize what was happening. She felt that as family, she had to be there to protect Zireria just as Zireria protected her.

"Soon did her sister do what demanded, and gave the moonlight her due.

Breaking the harmony, she saved her people and banished her as a wise ruler must do." Tenionia had acted out of both self defense and out of duty. She had to protect the innocent people and Zireria, much to her dismay, had attacked her.

"Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, sister; duties we always uphold.

May you forgive me, that foolishness mine and live on with no burden upon your soul." Zireria sighed before continuing to sing the chorus. She had sat on the ground and a single pearly tear fell.

"Lullay dear Nia, goodnight sister mine.

Rest now in starlight's embrace.

May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams and ease you your passage of days.

May my apologies find you this night and may my sorrow in kind.

Nia, you loved me much more then I knew, may troubles be far from your mind.

And forgive me for being so blind." Zireria looked up to see nothing but black. Her memory of Tenionia and her as children echoed in her mind. Tenionia's childish voice calling to her.

'Come on, Zireria! Come play with us!' Zireria bowed her head.

"The space now, before us; Empty and forlorn.

I never imaged we'd face them all alone.

May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray.

I love you; I miss you, all these miles away." Zireria wiped her tears and gazed off into the distance.

"May all your dreams be sweet tonight.

Safe upon that bed upon the lights.

And know not of heartache, fear nor gloom, and as you dream, I'll fly away and meet you soon.

Sleep... Sleep... Sleep." Zireria turned and allowed her tears to fall on the black stone ground.

"Forgive me and sweet dreams... Nia."


End file.
